yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moriko Ito
Moriko's theme also a lil bit of her voice, please listen while reading! ^-^ Aaa please ask before editing, this is my first YS OC that I've posted on here! Please be nice... - Pixii Appearance Moriko is a very small girl, standing at 152cm. She has a very fragile appearance, looking as a strong gust of wind could blow her away. She long black hair with a dyed purple hue that cascades down her back, with some of it done up into pigtails. This bespectacled girl has light blue eyes that are usually downcast and a light flush of peach is usually spread across her face as she is unable to mask her shyness. She wears the default uniform with a beige cardigan over it. Around her neck is a heart locket, which she holds very dear. On her head is wireless cat headphones that she uses to listen to the soundtracks of her favourite games, this makes it dificult for her to hear screams. Personality At first, Moriko comes off as meek and mild, but she tends to get extremely bubbly and excited about things she is enthusiastic about. When she gets excited, she tends to blurt things out without thinking, but quickly gets embarrassed by this afterwards. She can find it hard to push herself, and others need to give her some form of direction to go in. Moriko especially struggles with decisions, preferring to leave them up to others or ignore them all together, if she can. Moriko is a very curious girl, but at the same time, she’s very cautious. She’s known to stick around people she knows or trusts and will trust no one she hasn’t spoken to. She’s very obedient and can often be labelled as a “doormat” for the fact that she lets anyone and everyone walk all over her. She also has poor social skills but she’s working on it, she seems to have the most trouble with boys though. Being touched by people she’s not very close with can turn her into a stuttering tomato. Moriko much prefers to company of video games over people and is often found walking around with a handheld gaming system in her hands if she's not tucked away in the Gaming Club on a PC. When she's playing games, she gets very immersed in it, making it very difficult for her to pay attention to things going on around her, such as murder. Moriko has a strong fear of being judged and ridiculed. This has shaped her into a very obedient young woman who would go to the moon and back if it means to make someone proud of her. Praise is very effective on Moriko and she cherishes being pet. In the real world, Moriko has almost no presence and is easily forgotten by others, but online it is quite the opposite. She pretty popular online and has gained quite a following under the screen name “Riritea.” Under this screen name, she often streams herself playing different games, but she is still way too nervous to use her voice or her webcam, even though her fans are constantly pestering her about it. She prefers online life to real life, believing it’s only full of scary and hurtful people. Her social anxiety is so severe that she is too nervous to eat in front of others and developed paruresis. Overall, she’s painfully shy and quiet, she is a withdrawn girl who walks around with her head down, wanting nothing more than to blend into the scenery to avoid any form of attention, as she believes that her presence is worthless and unwanted. Backstory W.I.P Routine 7:15 : 'She arrives to school fifteen minutes later than most students and goes towards the lockers to change her shoes. She will then make her way towards the Gaming Club '''7:25 - 8:00 : '''Moriko sits in the corner of the Gaming Club, playing on a 3DS by herself if a PC is not free, if one is, she will hurry over to it and begin playing games on that instead. '''8:00 : '''She will head to the classroom 2-2 and prepare for the morning classes. '''8:30 - 1:00 : '''She will be in class until the bell for lunch rings. When it does, she grabs her lunch from her bag. '''1:00 - 1:30 : '''For lunch, she retreats back to the Gaming Club and plays on the PC while eating. When the bell rings, she returns to the classroom 2-2. '''1:30 - 3:30 : '''Moriko will be in class until the bell rings, she will make her way out of class, sometimes tripping over then picking her self up before running to the bathroom to hide out of embarrassment. If this occurs, she will start cleaning fifteen minutes after other students. '''3:30 - 4:45 : '''If she hasn't tripped over and retreated for the bathroom, Moriko will start cleaning at the same time as the other students, when she's finished she will spend more of her time in the Gaming Club. '''4:45 - 5:00 : '''Moriko will leave school and begin walking home. Task Runaway Bride One of her fans had discovered her true identity! The student who goes by the name of Hitari Kiyoko has messaged Moriko that he's coming to find her in the Gaming Club, demanding to make her his bride. It is your mission to find her a hiding place in five minutes before Hitari enters the Gaming Club, it is then you must tell him that you haven't seen her. This will cause her to give you a cute keychain of a cat mascot from the cafe she works at, this can be used in matchmaking, which is very effective if you're matchmaking someone who likes cats and even sets up a potential date for them to go to the cat cafe together. '''Dialogue: ' "E-Eeep..! Excuse me, excuse me! ...Uh...I-I'm really sorry and I know this is g-gonna sound really, really weird but...can you find me a place to hide? A-Also please t-tell Hitari to search elsewhere when he comes...p-please? It would...u-uhm...it would mean lots to me!" - When offering the task "Are you sure he's gone..? Phew...h-he was a real creep...thank you s-so much...here! Take this as a token of m-my thanks! Hehee...!" - When task is completed Relationships W.I.P cause laptop is about to die aaaA but please feel free to add your OCs! :> Quotes ''❝Hmm...? Wh-who....? Me? A-Ahaha...y-you can't be serious! ...You are...? O-Oh...then thank you! I-I feel so...so...I don't knowww..!❞'' ~ When complimented ''❝P-Please...please no more...I-I feel...sorta uncomfy...❞'' ~ When complimented too much ''❝U-Uhm...please forgive me f-for saying anything...b-but...are you o..okay?❞'' ~ When witnessing insanity ''❝Wh...what is all that red stuff...?❞'' ~ When seeing bloody clothing ''❝I-I don't think you should be walking a-around with that...i-it's...I-I mean...! Please don't c-come near me!❞'' ~ Seeing the player armed ''❝P-Please stop...being so scary....❞'' ~ Seeing the player laughing with insanity ''❝...P-Please don't hurt me! I-I'll be quiet! I'll be good! J-Just...please...please don't...*starts to cry*❞'' ~ Witnessing murder or player carrying a corpse ''❝N-No...no way! I...I have to run!❞'' ~ Witnessing a corpse ''❝K-Kyaa..! Indecent!❞''''' ~ Witnessing panty shot Trivia * She owns a cat named "Rinrin", she adopted this cat after becoming quite attached to it at the cat cafe. * The Cat Cafe she works at is also a adoption centre, every day people can come into the cafe to get to know the cats. Every friday is adoption day, where customers can fill out forms to adopt a cat. Each cat at the cafe has been rescued from the pound. * Moriko's cup size is D * Her favourite foods are bananas, pudding, and shaved ice, her least favourite foods are cut up bananas and unshaved ice. Isn’t that odd? To add on, she’s a very picky eater. * She dreams of getting married in an arcade * Moriko experiences a lot of nightmares and often can’t sleep unless she’s hugging something or someone. * She has no idea what pocky is * She's started playing dating simulators as a way to practice talking to others. However, even digital males and females make her feel flustered and nervous, especially during romantic scenes. * She tends to favor first person shooters, especially Rainbow Six Siege, CS:GO and Overwatch. * More of her favourite games are the Pokemon Series, 7th Dragon iii Code VFD and Osu! Gallery W.I.P Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Gaming Club Category:Coward Category:2nd Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Bisexual Category:Nekos Category:Pixii's OCs